Unconventional
by o0DemonicAngel0o
Summary: The quest for the shikon no tama is finally over, it’s spring and Inuyasha is contemplating his future…along with a certain miko he knows


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or settings. All belong to their respectful owners.

This is my first fic, so enjoy. Graphic content, you have been warned. Constructive criticism welcome.

Normal- Normal text

_Italics_- inner thoughts

**Bold**- inner demon

Underlined- Inner self

Summary: The quest for the shikon no tama is finally over, it's spring and Inuyasha is contemplating his future…along with a certain miko he knows

**Unconventional**

Inuyasha sat high in a tree near the well waiting for Kagome to come climbing over the edge of the well after a week spent in her own time.

_Where the hell is that stupid Wench?! She said she would only be gone a couple of days!! She's got…_

That's when he smelt her. That light fragrance of hers floating on the wind. He loved that smell. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking tapping him on the shoulder. "What are you doing?"

He opened his eyes not realizing he had jumped from the tree and was now standing by the well. He was actually caught off guard. Putting on an annoyed look he snapped back.

"Nothing you stupid wench!! What..." Inuyasha stopped dead when he saw the look in her eyes.

"Inuyasha…Osuwari!"

He hit the ground hard. When the spell wore off, he looked up to see Kagome walking off along the path towards the village. He stood up and took off, easily catching her.

"What the hell was that for wench?!"

"You know very well what that was for Inuyasha! You know I hate it when you call me 'wench'!" Kagome yelled right back.

"I'll call you whatever I damn well please _wench_!!" Inuyasha yelled back putting emphasis on the 'wench'.

"Oooo…you're lucky I want a ride to the village or I would 'you know what' so many times you won't be able to have children!!"

Kagome looked up and swore she saw disappointment and sadness cross her hanyou's face before it was replaced by his stoic one. He looked almost like Sesshomaru when he did.

"Feh. Whatever. Get on." And with that Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's yellow bag as she climbed on and they took of towards the village.

At the village

"KAGOME!!" yelled an all to excited Shippou jumping quickly onto her shoulder.

"Hi Shippou."

"I thought you weren't ever going to come back! After that last fight you had with the baka Inuyasha before you left, I kinda wouldn't be surprised if…"

THUMP

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Shippou yelled at Inuyasha as he sat down on the far side of Kaede's hut.

"Because you deserved it!"

"NO I DIDN"T!! KAGOME!! Inuyasha hit me..." Shippou whined, sniffling for emphasis.

"Inuyasha…"

"Hmm?"

"Osuwari."

"So Kagome, I'm glad to see you have returned safely." Miroku said trying to change the subject.

"Ya. I was actually worried this time Kagome…I mean you were pretty angry when you left." Sango said

"I know but I'm here now aren't I?!" She exclaimed putting on a smile

"So did you bring me anything Kagome?" Shippou asked with anticipation.

"Of Course I did."

"YEAH!!"

"I'm going outside." Inuyasha said and without another word left.

"What crawled up his butt?" Kagome asked

Sometime had passed since the Inuyasha had left the hut and Kagome was worried, even though she knew very well Inuyasha was capable of protecting himself.

"Uhh guys, I'm going to look for Inuyasha. I'll be back." and she silently left the hut.

"I wonder what was bothering Inuyasha before." Sango commented

"Knowing him it either had to do something with Sesshomaru, Naraku, Koga or Kagome, and I'm betting on the last one." Miroku replied

"Aye ye are likely right monk." Kaede responded from her place near the fire.

"Do you think we should go with her?" Sanga added

"No my dear Sango, let them be." Miroku said as his hand found its way to Sango's butt.

She immediately went red in the face. SLAP

"You lecherous monk!!"

"Wow Sango you got him good that time" Shippo commented as he sat upon Miroku's chest looking down at him.

out in the woods

Kagome took the path into the forest taking her time knowing very well where Inuyasha would likely be.

with Inuyasha

_I wonder if Kagome meant what she said before. She wouldn't sit me until I couldn't have pups would she? Not my Kagome…WAIT!? since when is she mine?!_

**Since we claimed her as a potential mate.**

_Who are you?!_

**Your inner demon.**

_Fine, but she's not our mate!_

**But she will be once you claim her.**

_I can't besides she wouldn't agree to it. I'm hanyou and she's human from another time and…_

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and the emotions that played across his face. He seemed to have a lot of inner turmoil going on. She finally decided to say something.

"Inuyasha?" she called softly knowing that he would hear.

"WHA?!" Inuyasha yelled, practically scared out of his haori "Kagome how long have you been standing there?!"

"Not long." She lied. "Just thought you may have wanted some company since you've been gone a while."

"Feh. I don't need help. I'm fine on my own."

He saw her flinch. He hadn't meant to be so harsh.

"I was only trying to be nice you jerk!" Kagome felt the tears form at the corners of her eyes. "'Feh I'll be fine' he says. Fine then I'll leave you alone then!" She turned to run, but making sure he didn't follow she sat him so many times she was sure he was going to leave a crater.

Kagome ran until her lungs couldn't take it anymore and her legs were about ready to collapse. She sat where she stood and looked around. Where was she, she had no idea, but at this point she really didn't care.

_Why does he always have to be a jerk? I was just trying to be nice! Stupid jerk…but he's my stupid jerk. God why can't he see what's right in front of him…_

Inuyasha's POV

Inuyasha had finally peeled himself from the ground and slightly panicked when he couldn't catch Kagome's scent right away. Catching the scent of her salty tears and finding that she was in no immediate danger, he slowly made his way towards her, giving him time to think.

"God I hate it when you cry." He spoke quietly just above a whisper. "Why do I always make you cry?" he said as he slowly picked his way through the woods towards Kagome.

Because you're trying to push her away.

_What do you want?!_

For you to claim her as ours.

_Why?1 So she can reject me?! Say no or laugh in my face?! Forget it…_

How can you be so sure of her feelings? Have you ever asked her or shown her any of your own so she could answer them?

_Well no…_

Well why don't you listen.

_Huh?_

What Inuyasha hadn't realized is that he had in fact found Kagome sitting on a gentle slope by a river. He quieted his inner turmoil and listened.

Kagome's POV

Kagome was quietly sobbing by the bank watching her reflection in the water.

_I wish he would look at me the way he looks at Kikyo sometimes._

"God I love you Inuyasha. Why can't you see that." She sighed unknowing that the very hanyou she loved was standing 5 feet behind her.

"God it's gotten cold." She shivered pulling her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

Inuyasha's POV

_She loves me? _

Inuyasha was doing summersault's on the inside but kept his cool façade on the outside. He was walking towards her when he saw her shiver.

**Claim her. Take her. You know you want her.**

His demon kept repeating it over and over in the back of his mind.

Back at the hut

"Do you think we should go and find them?" Sango asked looing out the door to the hut towards the woods.

"Don't worry Sango I'm sure Inuyasha is with Kagome and he _definitely_ won't let anything happen to her." Miroku answered her.

"I know I'm just worried that's all. Kagome is like a sister to me."

"Come inside and rest. I'm sure they will return in the morning."

Sango made her way back into the hut where sat and began sharpening her tools before she decided to sleep.

Back in the woods

Kagome was staring into space when she felt something warm engulf her. She was ready to panic when she noticed the familiar red of the fire rat robe and her hanyou plop himself unceremoniously on the ground beside her.

"Won't you be cold?"

"I'm fine wench."

She looked over at him and gave him a glare. He flattened ears waiting for the sit that never came.

"…"

They sat in silence for a while when Kagome spoke.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry."

That caught him by surprise. He was expecting her to be mad for how harsh he had been, yell at him, and ignore him even, but not this. He didn't know what to say so he stayed quiet.

**Claim her. She is ready for breading. Claim her.**

While waiting for Kagome to continue, his eyes briefly flashed red.

"You wanted your own space, and I could see the turmoil running across you face…."

Inuyasha wasn't really listening anymore. He was watching her lips as they spoke what heard as nonsense.

_Does she ever stop speaking?_

**Shut her up then and claim her!**

Without thinking much he leaned forward and placed his lips over hers.

Normal POV

"…and...Inuyasha are you listeni.."

She was silenced as Inuyasha placed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in shock not sure what to do when she heard Inuyasha wimper from he lack of response. She closed her eyes and put everything she had into it, she felt a strange feeling in her stomach. He smelt her arousal and bit her lower asking for entrance hat she all too willingly allowed. All too soon, for both of them, they pulled apart for air.

"uhh…" Kagome didn't know what to say, then she felt fear ripple through her as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes. They were blood red.

"Inuyasha?" She asked hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

"Mate." was all he said in a deep strangled voice.

"Inuyasha…You're scaring me."

He knew. He could smell it, but he also could smell her arousal. He wanted her, and so did his demon. He pulled her close, nuzzling her neck, and took a deep breath. He regained some mild control of his demon.

"You smell so good." He said in a gruff, struggled English.

"I thought you hated the way I smelt."

"I lied."

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. His were still red.

"Kagome. I…that is…will you.." He didn't understand why he was having so much trouble. He loved her and he knew she loved him. Why couldn't he just ask her?

She looked him in the eyes, keeping silent, urging him on. That look alone gave him the confidence he needed.

"Will you be my mate?"

She sat back and her mouth and eyes opened in shock. He dropped his head waiting for her to say no, all the while trying to control the demon raging inside him yelling at him to claim her. What happened next was a total surprise.

"YES!!YES!!" She jumped onto his chest causing them to roll down the hill into the shallow of the river.

"I love you Kagome." Those three words she had waited so long to hear had finally left his sweet lips. He lifted her out of the water and placed on the soft grass of the bank. She kissed him and then looked him in the eyes.

"I love you too."

All he could do was smile. Then he felt his demon pulsing within him. He groaned as he struggled to keep it in.

"Let him out."

"But…"

"It's alright I love you, all of you. I trust you with my life."

With that the demon surfaced. She was scared, but he was gentler than she expected. He growled, showing his dominance over her and then dipped down to kiss her.

"Mine." He growled.

She gasped as she felt the rumble ripple through and settle in wonderful places. He smelt it and growled his approval. She reached up and whispered into his ear.

"I need you."

That set him off. He dipped into the crook of her neck kissing his way down to the valley of her breasts. He parted her uniform and growled when he encountered her bra. With one quick swipe of his claws he had it open and revealing her supple breasts. He leaned down and took one in his mouth while he fondled the other.

Kagome gasped and gently reached up to the two fury appendages sitting on top of his head and began rubbing. He growled causing her to gasp once again as it sent vibrations through her body.

Not forgetting the other breast he continued his ministrations until he slowly started kissing he way down he stomach giving little nips and licks here and there until he reached the hem of her skirt. Grabbing the hem in his teeth, he pulled the skirt down her long legs until it was discarded. He kissed his way back up her legs. She was withering in pleasure, arching her back, aching for more.

He stopped and her black lacy underwear. He could smell her arousal.

_She's untouched. Good._

As he was going to pull them down, then he felt a hand stop him. He growled getting angry with her for showing disobedience. She spoke then, pleasing him with what she said.

"You have too many clothes on."

He quickly growled in approval and allowed her to remove his inner haori. She stared at his bare chest and dragged her fingers along his toned muscles, playing with his nipples and coming to rest them on his butt.

He kissed her passionately and sliced her underwear off at the same time. Then he did something completely new to her. Slipping one, then two fingers inside he began pumping his fingers while he licked her clit.

She was mewling in pleasure. She gripped the grass as she felt something coil in her stomach.

"Inuyasha"

_Good. Say it again my bitch!_

"Inuyasha!"

_Scream it!_

"INUYASHA!!"

She screamed loud into the night, an explosion of pleasure ripping through her. Slowly she came back to earth.

He slowly brought himself up to her eye level pulling his hands up along her body, leaving trails of Goosebumps in their wake.

Looking into her glazed love filled eyes, he kissed her and plunged himself deep into her core. She screamed but he swallowed it in the kiss. He kissed away her tears and waited until she was ready for him to move.

Kagome knew it was supposed to hurt, but this was worse then she had thought. At least she was with a side of Inuyasha's demon she had never seen before. He was gentle, well as gentle as a demon could be.

Slowly, experimenting, she moved her hips. He took that as his signal and began pumping in and out at a slow antagonizing pace. Within moments he had her begging for more.

"Inuyasha! Faster! Harder!"

He didn't hesitate. He pumped harder and faster, allowing his demon speed to take over as he pounded her. She could feel her stomach coiling once again as she closed her eyes and began moaning and mewling under her lover. He loved it.

All of a sudden, he pulled out and she groaned in disappointment. However, she opened her eyes in shock when she was flipped over onto her stomach and entered from behind. She moaned in pleasure at the new feeling a as she felt the coil get tighter. She knew she was going to release soon.

She came hard, and screamed once again into the night, and with a few more hard thrusts he came too, biting deep into her neck, causing her to go into another oblivion.

He collapsed beside her and pulled her to him, now back to his normal self.

"Wow" was all she could say as she closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you Kagome."

"What for?" She asked glancing up into his once again amber eyes. She could lose herself in them.

"You accepted me for me. And I love you for it."

"I love you too. All of you" And with that she fell asleep in her mate's arm's.

He looked around, found his outer haori, and pulled it over them. It was the only thing not wet after their tumble into the river. He looked up to the stars and took a deep breath, that's when he caught it. He sniffed again, getting closer to Kagome. Yes, he was sure.

_I'm going to be a father! Wait until I tell Kagome._

And with that he fell asleep next to his best friend, wife, future mother and mate. He really couldn't have asked for anything more.


End file.
